


Masterpiece

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Museums, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: You're not supposed to touch the masterpieces, but somebody has to pin the artwork to the wall.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> *security voice* bob those gems are fucking in the west wing again

It was Peridot's idea to see human meep morps in a “museum.”

Lapis didn't understand where the pull was. They could make them just fine on their own without looking at what pathetic humans made with their silly rules and need for everything to be just right, and museums were – from what she could tell – basically bigger, fancier, and more organized versions of their barn, where humans that were well known for whatever reason would have their morps put on display so that nobody could touch them. She didn't get the draw. At home they had morps ten times better that they could do anything with.

What she _did_ enjoy about the entire experience, however, was watching the look on Peridot's face as she walked around the floors of the museum and point out the different techniques that the morpists apparently used. She would normally have started complaining a long time ago, but Lapis was determined enough to let Peridot be happy that she just stood back with her arms crossed over her chest and watched as the younger gem gained inspiration for future works that she was probably going to get started on the moment they touched back down at the barn.

They were going to need more paint, but that was neither here nor there. She could just ask Steven – apparently his dad had plenty of the currency that was required to get it.

In fact, watching Peridot move around the museum and point out whatever she thought stuck out enough to yell about it to the older gem was making her admire the former technician's ability to be enthusiastic even more (and maybe a little bit more than her ability to be enthusiastic, if she was being honest). Lapis couldn't help the less appropriate thoughts that were beginning to brew in her head, and she figured that if those thoughts weren't going to go away, why not take advantage?

She waited until Peridot had led her by hand into a quieter area of the museum, with no humans going around to oversee what she was about to try and do. Lapis avoided letting go of the younger gem's hand, gaining a confused look when she didn't let go immediately and instead let the former technician continue to lead her around; she wasn't sure if her lover was going to get the hint if she was quiet about it, but she decided to try anyway, wrapping her arms around her middle and resting her cheek against the top of her comically huge hair.

“You're awfully touchy feely right now,” Peridot commented after a moment, and Lapis shifted so that she could look at her. “Are you okay? Or are you just trying to be cute?”

“Mm, neither, but I guess trying to be cute is a good guess,” she replied with a smile. “There's nobody around here, so I was just trying to admire the nicest piece of art in the museum.” Hopefully that was a decent pickup line.

It took a moment for Peridot to get it, and the older of the two could almost hear the gears turning in her head. A cyan blush appeared across her cheeks, and she waited for a few seconds before she managed a response. “Well, I don't think that you're supposed to touch the masterpieces. You're breaking some rules here, Laz.”

“Well, somebody needs to pin the morps to the wall.” The response came out without her really thinking about it, and Peridot squeaked loudly, needing to cover her face to hide a deep blush. Lapis couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the reaction.

She waited a little while for Peridot to uncover her face, the blue coloring almost completely taking over the original lime of her skin (and if Lapis was being honest, it was a really nice color for her). “I think I get what you're after now,” the younger gem said slowly, glancing around to make sure that the area around them was still fairly deserted. “I don't know if it's a good idea to do... to do _this_ while there are humans around that could walk in on us, though. Even if nobody's here now.”

“We could find somewhere more private if you want to.” Lapis shrugged a little, feeling her own cheeks heating up as she let go of her lover's middle and looked behind her to make sure the hallway was still fairly empty. She couldn't help but wonder why this particular area of the museum was free of humans peeking around at the paintings. “I just thought that this was a little romantic, and I'm a little bored just looking around at human morps.” She pressed a kiss against Peridot's cheek and lightly squeezed her hand, resting the side of her face against her hair again.

“No, it's fine, but if somebody walks in and we get arrested until Steven bails us out, I'm never going to have sex with you again.” She waved her hand a little, apparently flustered and trying to avoid eye contact with the older gem. Lapis wasted little time in scooping her up with one hand on either of her sides and backing her up to the wall. She pressed her lips against Peridot's, causing her to let out a little squeal and grip the taller gem's shoulders with a tight hold.

“Nobody's gonna walk over here, I promise. It's been deserted since we got to the museum,” Lapis replied softly against Peridot's lips, carefully running her hands through the younger gem's soft blonde hair. “And if they do, I'm sure I can get us out of here before anybody can grab us. I'm the only one whose hands are gonna be on you today.” She carefully buried her face in her lover's neck and gently bit down on the skin there, rather effectively making Peridot moan and dig her neels into the older gem's upper back, right into the sensitive skin surrounding her gem. Lapis barely avoided letting out a squeak herself.

It didn't take all that long for the older of the two to run her hand down Peridot's side to rest at her hip. Lapis gently nibbled at her skin and traveled down to her collarbone, feeling the green gem shiver with anticipation against her – she smirked ever so slightly against her lover's skin at how easily she could work her up. “Somebody's more eager than they thought they were,” she commented quietly, carefully slipping her hand into Peridot's uniform to carefully press against her core through her leggings in an attempt to begin some sort of friction and chuckling a little when she felt wetness there.

“I don't think that's entirely my fault,” Peridot began to respond, but the feeling of Lapis' hand must have broken her off considering she gasped and moaned. When the older gem pulled her face away from her lover, she could see that she was blushing brightly, eyes half lidded and a pout on her face. Lapis couldn't help but chuckle a little, but pulled her hand out of her uniform. “Damn the stars, Lapis, please don't tease me, you're the one that initiated this,” she griped.

“Where's the fun if I don't tease you?” she asked, lifting her a little higher against the wall and giving her a grin. Peridot stuck her tongue out, and looked like she was about to say something else, but shut up pretty easily when Lapis gently ripped the lower half of her uniform in order to pull it down.

“Oh, come on, what did you do that for? How are we supposed to get out without anyone noticing with half of my uniform ripped?” Her blush had deepened, but she didn't sound especially upset. Lapis would have stopped immediately if she did.

“It's a projection, Peridot, you can always phase it back to normal,” Lapis shrugged, and then pushed the younger gem higher up the wall so that she could gently place her atop her shoulders. She maintained eye contact with the younger gem, and watched the blush on her cheeks that was just beginning to fade came back with a vengeance as she realized what was going on. “Besides, I didn't think that it would be a great idea to completely undress you in public. Would probably be a pain to try and get everything back on if we need to go quickly.”

“Okay, okay, you're right,” the younger gem said quickly, gently running her hands through Lapis' hair and gulping slightly. She seemed to be growing more desperate as time went on and their conversation continued, especially considering the blue gem's mouth was so close to where she needed it first. She felt the grip on her hair tighten a little bit, and kept eye contact with Peridot, raising an eyebrow a little. “Please... please eat me out. Just... try to make it quick, please, so there's less of a chance of somebody walking in on us.”

Well, how was she supposed to turn down a request like that?

Lapis swiped her tongue up Peridot's folds, and the younger gem squealed softly. She must have covered her mouth with one hand, because as the blue gem gently flicked her tongue against her lover's clit the responding moan was much more muffled and quiet. She was gentle and efficient, knowing how to make the younger gem tick after all the time that they spent together. She settled into a rhythm of swiping up her slit and then flicking her tongue against her swollen nub, making her come undone.

Peridot devolved into a mess of moans and squeaks as Lapis ate her out hungrily, leaning her upper body a little onto her head, her grip almost painfully tight as it pulled at her scalp. The older of the two quietly wished that she could use her hands instead of being stuck with just her tongue – but she did need to hold her up with more than just her shoulders and the wall. The last thing in the world that she wanted to do was _drop_ her beloved Peridot; that would end poorly, both for her sex life and for the odds of somebody walking in and seeing what was going on.

The former noble ever so gently slipped her tongue into her waiting heat, making the younger gem gasp sharply and move to lean against the wall instead of against her head. “Oh, stars, Lapis,” she moaned softly, running her free hand through Lapis' hair and continuing to let out muffled groans. She settled into another pattern of dipping her tongue into Peridot and flicking against her clit, trying to build her towards her climax and give as much pleasure to the smaller gem as she possibly could.

She could feel Peridot's thighs shaking and her breathing deepening, both early signs that her orgasm was coming increasingly close. So Lapis focused a little further on the swollen bundle of nerves that she knew would be the most efficient way to get her to come. And that she did, letting out a loud and high pitched moan as she came completely undone, tightening her grip on Lapis' hair as she milked her pleasure until her grip eventually relaxed and she leaned back against the wall, apparently exhausted as the older of the two lowered her lover from her shoulders and pressed a light kiss against her cheek, making Peridot's face bunch up in disgust as she lightly swatted at her.

She gently held the younger gem to her chest and reached down to grab the lower half of her uniform. Peridot seemed to be fairly tired now that she had come, and so Lapis gently helped her get redressed. “I'm guessing that you want to go home now?” she asked, her tone a little teasing as she wiped her mouth and chin off on her arm.

“Yeah, I think that would be best,” Peridot answered, letting out a little yawn.

And so Lapis chuckled a little bit, and carried her out of the museum.

 


End file.
